Sugar and Spice Series
by SweetMoons
Summary: A chronicle of fluffy and steamy KakaIru moments. [Reposted]
1. Au

**Sugar and Spice Series **

(Lets try this again shall we?)

**IMPORTANT!**

So here's the deal. The "sugar" is all the fluff you will be drowning in (trust me it will be hard to miss). But here's the fun part. The name of the chapter is a hint to the "spice" or surprise waiting in each chapter. It doesn't take much to figure it out and can be in any part of the chapter.

This chapter is entirely dedicated to Raewyn and Ericulf of DeviantArt(dot)com. There beautiful fanart is what inspired this chapter and if you want a little taste of what I am trying so desperately to show you the beauty of I strongly recommend you visit the site. There isn't much fanart this beautifully done on this side of the world.

http:www.deviantart.com.view/4557520/

Or just go to the DeviantArt website and look up Ericulf. The title of the art is:

OC collab - Kakashi x Iruka

**Not so important:**

I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have to study for my Japanese final. I don't own Ericulf's work. She has been notified of the posting of this fic and has given me her blessings. (Assuming she is a she, he is a she? It? … I am such a sad person.) I also don't own Slinkies. Yeah…

Rating: R (I erased all of the yummy parts because my last account got deleted.)

Paring: KakaIru with slight NaruSasu.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Chapter 1: Au**

Iruka awoke to the sound of birds singing, and judging from the sun it had to have been at least noon. He opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar place before the memories of the previous night came back to him. He was at a hot spring with his lover Kakashi. Kakashi, the heat rose in his cheeks as he replayed the events of the previous night. The heat and passion as their bodies entwined and moved together in a perfect harmony. It had been their first time together. It had been his first time. It had been amazing. Something that in his entire lifetime he was sure he could never regret; no matter how angry Kakashi made him.

Kakashi, he sighed at the name and felt a fluttering in his stomach. Where was Kakashi anyway? Looking around he found his new lover sitting at the door of the entryway that lead to their own private hot spring. He watched the man for a moment admiring him as he read his usual book in a peaceful silence. Kakashi was wearing the robe that the spa had provided, one side of the robe draping lazily off his shoulder to expose the pale and almost glowing flesh. The steam of the hot spring reflected the sunlight to give the scene an almost divine quality. It was quite a surprise to find the man under the mask had been so beautiful. Iruka reached over for his robe and shifted so that he could prop himself up on his elbows. The sudden ache in his muscles told him his body was a bit sore from the previous night's excursions. He ignored the ache and dressed silently as he got into a more comfortable position to get a better picture of the heavenly view before him.

Kakashi noticing the movement turned from his book to smile at the cute picture before him. Iruka was lying on his stomach with his hands on his chin smiling sweetly at him. His hair was down and framed his face making him look much younger then usual. Correction, it made him look his age for a change, rather then the worried expression that the man had been so fond of. "So your awake. Sleep well?"

Iruka responded with a wider grin, "Yep, just admiring the view."

There was a faint blush on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head with a timid chuckle, "I take it that you're feeling alright then?"

"Just a little sore, nothing to worry about." Iruka said as he continued to smile as a slight blush crept into his face as well. He couldn't help it, he was happy, and to top it off it was nice to be the one making the other bush for a change.

Kakashi nodded and gestured to a tray beside their futon. "I brought you some breakfast."

"Thank you." He replied simply, slightly embarrassed for some reason, he wasn't really sure how he should act. Iruka reached for a glass of juice and drank it down without hesitation; it was wonderfully fresh. Noticing another glass full to the halfway point and a bite taken out of one of the breakfast foods, he turned to Kakashi and asked sheepishly, "Have you eaten yet?"

Kakashi shook his head with another chuckle as Iruka got up and brought the tray over to him. They ate the light breakfast in silence, just enjoying each other's company and the view. They could hear the low sound of the voices of the other guests, mostly female, since men tended to not like to interact with one another while in the bathing process. Iruka gave Kakashi a silent plea to ask for a sip of his remaining juice and Kakashi happily complied.

After they finished Kakashi cleaned up the mess a bit as Iruka went to the restroom. Kakashi winced as he noted the slight limp in he other's step, and silently promised to make up for it.

When he returned he found Kakashi standing in front of the hot spring naked as he day he was born. Iruka blushed at the view of his lover's backside; it was not the view he had seen last night. And what a view it was.

"Kakashi." he called, he blushed harder when Kakashi turned to show him his front, "Don't you have to wait an thirty minutes after you've eaten?"

Kakashi sighed to find his lover looking away slightly, and sighed even heavier to see that the man had tied his hair back up. He then smiled at the notion that the previous night had not rid the man of the innocence that he had grown to love. He made his way towards the dolphin, purposely putting an extra bounce in his step to better strut his stuff.

The wolfish grin on Kakashi's face gave Iruka another flutter in his stomach in a hopeful anticipation, but also made him worry for some reason. He was just not used to being looked at like an appetizer. Iruka turned away and looked around desperately for a distraction. He found it in the form of their unmade bed, silently cursing his lack of courage when it came to initiating something sexual. Kneeling down the dolphin fidgeted furiously with the covers as he made the bed, but was stopped by a pair of warm arms that wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him back into a hug. Iruka now finding himself with his back to Kakashi's naked body and Kakashi's legs placed on either side of him blushed even harder.

"You're right," Kakashi said in a deep husky voice, "but that only really applies to people who are going to swim in the water. And I don't plan on swimming." Iruka shivered as he felt Kakashi's hands slide the robe off his shoulders and kiss the exposed flesh tenderly. "Come on, I want to give you a bath." Iruka turned away uncertainly, he didn't really like the idea of being put in such a vulnerable position, but if that's what turned Kakashi on then his pride could easily be pushed to the side. He nodded as he felt one of Kakashi' bolder hands travel further south. Kakashi smiled and took out the band that kept the man's hair up before he lay him down on the futon and straddled his hips. He undressed him carefully as if he were a child and lay above him his arms on either side of his head, looking down to admire his work before leaning in to kiss him passionately and possessively.

Iruka melted into the kiss and barely noticed when Kakashi's weight lifted off of him until the kiss broke. Still slightly dazed he allowed the scarecrow to lift him up and carry him to the spring.

Kakashi treaded cautiously over the slippery stones at the bottom, making his way to a stone next to the bathing supplies. Sitting down on the mossy bottom, he positioned Iruka so that the man could sit on his lap to face him. Iruka said nothing as Kakashi bathed his body and washed his hair. Relaxing into the touch, Iruka could have fallen asleep under the gentle touches and the messaging fingers in his hair. Strong arms moved down his back in a gesture to trust him, as he allowed Kakashi to dip him back so that the water would rinse away the strawberry scented shampoo and then brought him back to pour water from a small bowl to wash out the rest.

"You're so beautiful." He said simply and watched the blush spread across the scar over lover nose.

"Not really. I'm plain compared to you." He said truthfully.

"No, you're gorgeous." The slight awe in his voice made Iruka blush redder against his warm tan skin. Droplets of water sensually making their way down his high cheekbones down to his neck and chest. Kakashi watched in fascination as one of the droplets neared the edge of the water. Before it could reach, he darted out his tongue to lick the trail of the bold little droplet, his hot tongue moving from Iruka's chest in a straight unbroken line to up his neck and then to his cheek eliciting a quiet whimper from him. In the slightly awkward moment that followed, their eyes met in a loving gaze that expressed those three simple words that would give their relationship a whole new meaning. Although to Kakashi, the term felt like it almost belittled what he felt for the man. What they shared had to be stronger than what Icha Icha Paradise called love. Kakashi had yet to find the right words to describe it.

##########################################################

Insert NC-17 material here. Link to lemon is in my profile. But please come back to ff.net to review and play the game.

##########################################################

They lay still for a few minutes basking in the afterglow and clinging to each other. Iruka winced at the pain. He was defiantly going to ask to be seme next time. He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt himself lifted from the water. Wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck, he kissed him softly on the cheek before they made their way back to their room.

Halfway there, Kakashi stopped and froze. He was about to turn around when his lover got his attention. "What's wrong?" Iruka asked concerned. "Did you get a cramp?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah a cramp." Kakashi answered trying to sound believable. Iruka gave him a teacher's look that said he wasn't buying it. "It was nothing." He said in his defense, " I just thought I heard something is all." Smiling at his lover he continued to walk to their room. He'd been almost furious at first, but letting Iruka know did not see like a good idea. _Hmm, _he thought to himself,_ maybe having an audience is not too kinky for me after all. _

Iruka only nodded skeptically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere: 

In the women's bath:

Tenten: #whispering while looking through a hole in fence# "Oh man! We missed everything!"

Ino: "Come on I want to see!"

Sakura: "Shh, I think he heard us."

Ino: "Shut up forehead girl or he will hear us."

Sakura: "Damn! So close! We almost saw his face."

Hinata: "Ano? Should we be doing this? I.I.Iruka-sensei wouldn't like this."

Kurenai: "Your right Hinata, what you're doing is wrong."

Anko: #looking through a different hole# "Damn he's got such a sweet ass."

Girls: "Where did YOU two come from!?"

Anko: "We were here the whole time. You girls shouldn't spy on people."

Kurenai: #blushes#

Girls: "..."

Tenten: "What were the two of you doing this whole time?"

Anko: "Obviously not getting caught."

Gilrs: #fearing for their lives#

Anko: "Relax, if he was going to kill you, you would already be dead."

Girls: #sigh in relief#

Anko: "Now on to more important matters." #pulls out a high definition DVD recorder# "The proper way to spy and not get caught is to not do it yourselves."

Kurenai: #blushes redder and groans from an on coming migraine#

Anko: "Now, who wants one? I haven't seen it yet, but with all the noise they made I can almost guarantee you satisfaction. I got off just listening to them. I mean did you hear Iruka. #Sounds like she's had a lot of practice faking it# 'OH KAKASHI HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!'

Girls: #Blushing like there's no tomorrow#

Somewhere Far Away: #Orochimaru sneezes#

Anko: It'll be 50,000 yen each, and you must be at least 18 or older to view. You're all obviously not over the age of 18, but I trust you'll wait till then. The copies will be distributed in the order that they were purchased. So Kurenai here will get the first. So, cash or cash?"

Tsunade: "Do you take check?"

Sarutobi: #turns over in his grave#

Anko: #turns around# "Sorry Hokage-sama, not from you."

Tsunade: #hurt# "What? I order you to give me one, for free!"

Girls and Kurenai: "This is so wrong." #try to sneak away#

DVD: #disappears into thin air#

Tsunade: "You lost it!"

Anko: "NO!! What the fuck happened! It can't be!"

Kakashi: "No actually it can be." #fully clothed#

Females: #Scream# "Get away you pervert! We're naked!"

Kakashi: "Who's a pervert?"

Females: "Ahhhh!!!" #run screaming#

Kakashi: "An eye for an eye. An eyeful anyway." #looks down at DVD# "I think I just found a reason to buy one of those stupid portable DVD players," #grins# "wonder if Ruka wants a copy?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere: 

Men's Bath:

Men: #Silent and still as death# (they didn't dare to look)

Genma: "Didn't think the women in this village got horny at all."

Asuma: "Anyone else need a cigarette?"

Ebisu: "I'm just glad we sent the children home."

Gai: "Why didn't any of us leave?"

Men: "…"

Genma: "Because even though we don't show it, we're just as hard up for it as the women seem to be."

Asuma: "Probably more so."

Men: #nod in silent agreement#

Ibiki: #psychoanalyzing# "Who are you idiots kidding. You're all just making small talk because your waiting for you're hard-ons to go down. And that's taking long because you were imagining Iruka-kun calling out your names instead of Kakashi's. Your all about as straight as a box of Slinkies"

Kakashi: "To bad huh? And you can't even buy the DVD from Anko. It's just so sad. I bet it would have sounded even better on surround sound."

Men: #Silent and still as death#

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere: 

Ichiraku's:

Naruto: "I wonder why the adults made us leave." #Slurps ramen# "I thought I heard Iruka sensei's voice. I wanted to say hi."

Other boys: #Silent and still as death# (not looking at each other)

Kiba: "Sorry guys." #Stands# "But I have to go get off." #Leaves#

Shikamaru: #Stands# "Getting off is so troublesome." #Leaves#

Chouji: #leaves to find more food to try to suppress his other feelings#

Neji: #leaves without saying anything#

Rest except for Sasuke and Naruto: #Leave and are visibly trying to not make eye contact#

Naruto: "Jeez, no wonder they call it the village of the leaf. HA get it!"

Sasuke: "…"

Naruto: #Halo appears over his head# "Hey Sasuke? What are all the guys going to get off of?" #Blinks innocently#

Sasuke: #blushes embarrassed# "…want ta go find out?"

Naruto: #not so innocently# "HELL YA I'LL HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" #drags beet red Sasuke into nearest public utility where they proceeded to 'find out'#

End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well did you figure out how to play the game? If you did, skip the rest of this paragraph. If you didn't, I'll walk you through. The title of the chapter was Au, and the "spice" or surprise of the chapter was the audience. Get it? You were supposed to read the chapter and say "OMG that's so kinky!!!" LOL 

If you didn't like the game then tell me in a review. If you did, then here is the clue for the next chapter, aka the title.

X2(sorry his chapter has already been dedicated to someone, guess for fun if you didn't read it the first time around)

You guys will love the chapter after that named:

SGU (this is probably my favorite!)

Have fun contemplating what that means. And if you guess then I'll dedicate the chapter to you and you'll get a prize!

Can't figure the other two out? Here's another!

A()B() (fill in the blanks)

I hope that you people enjoyed this. 

All reviews are welcome. Including flames. I figure if someone was willing to take the energy to actually click on the link and then scroll all the way down to the review button and then viciously attack their keyboard, then I should at least put in 1/10 of that energy into averting my eyes. Besides, it makes it look like I've got more reviews! But seriously, I don't mind the flames as long as my beloved work does not get deleted. (again)


	2. x2

**Sugar and Spice Series**

**IMPORTANT!**

People, you're playing the game all wrong, you can't just put your head in the gutter to figure it out, you need to completely submerge yourselves into the gutter and then become one with it. Become one with your inner Jiraiya!

This chapter is dedicated to **Suke-san**!! (again!)While she didn't guess the situation like I wanted, she came the closest/was the only one who guessed for this chapter.

I want to encourage others to play and I realized that I didn't point out that I wanted you to guess the situation and not what the letters stood for. Anyone who guesses right for the other chapters will have to wait until that chapter is out for them to find out…I'm sorry, I know you hate me for making you wait.

**Suke-san**, please collect your prize at the end of the fic! (Did I mention there were prizes?). And **NO** scrolling down to see it first, that's cheating!

**Not so important:**

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I still don't own Naruto. However I bet that if we got all of the Naruto fans to each pitch in about 2 million dollars, we could totally own Naruto!! …You're still reading this? **I LOVE YOU**!! I don't own "Lady and the Tramp" either.

**Warning**: This is used to be NC-17 and if you skipped the first chapter for some reason I will tell you now that it is **guy on guy. ** **Now its rated R**. If you continue to read without reading this warning, then you should be bitten for every year under the age of 17 you are.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Chapter 2: X2**

As Kakashi made his way back to his lover, he picked up a bottle of sweetly scented oil placed among the bath supplies and put it in the pocket of his bathrobe. He had only left Iruka for a few minutes and smirked as he thought of the all the poor horny people of Konoha. Maybe that's why they were such a strong village; they fought and trained to vent their sexual frustration. He laughed at the thought; it was another theory he would have to tell Iruka about. If they all followed the teachings of Icha Icha Paradise then life wouldn't be so unfulfilling.

Approaching the sliding rice paper doors Kakashi, paused a moment to listen closely. He had left a clone with Iruka, to take his place while he took his rightful revenge on the intrusive audience to ensure the chuunin wouldn't question about what had happened. Maybe he would tell him one day, but right now, he didn't want to stifle any other chance of having sex in a public place. Silently and slowly he used a special jutsu to hide his shadow as well. He came to the small opening and prepared to switch with the clone as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Taking a peak inside, he nearly choked on his gasp.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing! There, only a few feet from where he was kneeling, was his clone getting fresh with his boy! He saw red and was about to shove a kunai up the audacious thing's ass but stopped as a very wicked thing came to mind. Removing his recently dawned garments, he smiled evilly as he opened the door and crept into the room silently.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Iruka wanted to be seme, however, he could not bring himself to actually ask. So instead of asking he decided to let his actions speak for him. He pinned Kakashi down to the floor for a moment and was about to take on the dominating role, but was quickly outmaneuvered and he found himself on the bottom position again. Iruka took the challenge and flipped them over once more, but within an instant his back was to the floor again as Kakashi smiled at him. Iruka was slightly confused; if Kakashi wanted to play too he could at least give him a chance. Frustrated that Kakashi was either not getting the hint or flat out refusing he tackled the silver haired man sending them both tumbling as they wrestled (in the nude) for dominance.

Iruka let out a frustrated sigh as the other man began kissing his naked chest and stomach. Why was Kakashi being so unreasonable? It wasn't like he was asking to be seme all the time. He just wanted to experience this with Kakashi before the weekend was over. "Kakashi! This isn't fair, you can't be seme all the time." The other man just chuckled and continued to kiss and nip at his skin. Iruka sighed again in defeat, he didn't want to ruin their weekend over something small, and this kind of thing needed to be talked about, another thing he didn't feel like ruining his weekend with, considering that the more time they spent talking was less time they had to do more interesting things.

"You shouldn't give up so easily." Came the low familiar voice from behind him.

Getting up on his elbows to see what was happening, Iruka felt two familiar and strong arms wrap around him from behind. "I want our relationship to be give and take. We are equals and one person shouldn't have any more privileges than the other."

Looking up at the new comer, Iruka was too in shock to say anything, both from what he saw and from what he heard. A clone? But he hadn't seen Kakashi do any hand seals. What was that kinky bastard up to?! He looked to the grinning Kakashi holding him and then to the grinning one in front of him. He blushed furiously as it dawned on him what was happening.

"Oh no. No, no. There is no way I can handle two of you!" He tried to make a run for it but found he had been effectively trapped.

"Sure you can love!" said the one in front of him. "Don't worry, we'll be gentle." Said the other.

############################################################

Insert NC-17 material here. Link to lemon is in my profile! But please come back and leave your review here and not there!

########################################################################

Iruka awoke to find his limbs entwined with two other pairs of arms and legs. He blushed brightly when he realized that he was still "attached" to the Kakashi below him. Suddenly the body below began to shake as he heard a chuckle. Looking to the source of the chuckle he blushed harder to see the face of his lover smiling but blushing slightly as well.

Smiling back he leaned in and kissed the man, nipping at his bottom lip playfully. "How was I?" Iruka asked in a playful tone.

Both Kakashi's chuckled again in response and in unison said, "You were great!"

"Kakashi. Come on love, let me do something special for you." He said trying to keep the slight annoyance that he still didn't know which was the real Kakashi, out of his voice.

The man below him asked. "You really wanna know what I want?"

Iruka was silently rejoicing as he concluded that the Kakashi below him was indeed the real one and he had truly meant what he said about sharing the position of seme. Though, being truthful, he did prefer being the one who got most of the attention. "Yes," he breathed happily, "anything."

"You sure you wont get mad?" he asked in a strange tone.

Iruka suddenly had doubts about his decision but nodded anyway. Kakashi blushed again slightly as he brought his hands up to make a few seals. In a poof of smoke the clone behind Iruka transformed into:

Iruka.

Iruka's face suddenly resembled that of a man who had just been force-fed a whale. "…You want to see me…." Iruka said in an eerily calm voice, "fuck…" he held his breath for a moment, "…myself."

Kakashi only nodded but was inwardly searching the room for an escape plan in which he could gather cloths and defend himself at the same time, just in case things got violent.

Iruka glared him.

Kakashi shrugged.

Iruka growled.

Kakashi grinned idiotically.

Rolling his eyes, Iruka took in a deep calming breath and swallowed his bloodlust before sighing in defeat, "Sure baby. Whatever turns you on." He sighed again, "I don't have to look back there anyway."

Kakashi all but squealed like a schoolboy.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The rest of the day was spent finding new and interesting uses for clones, including a small play in which Kakashi had the clones turn in to Sasuke and Naruto. It was funny at first as the acted out with a surprisingly accurate characterization of what the two might be like if they were to go out on a date.

They first went to the ramen stand where they shared a bowl of ramen, ala "Lady and the Tramp," ending with the expected kiss, the expected argument, and the predictable getting kicked out.

Iruka drew the line at the part where Naruto suddenly was, "crowned Hokage," and ordered Sasuke to be tied down to the Hokage's desk where he proceeded to do very naughty things to him. What the hell was Kakashi thinking? He nearly beat Kakashi to death when the Sasuke clone got free and started to molest the Naruto one.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Later that night 

Anko: #in stealth outside of Kakashi and Iruka's room#

Kurenai: #already in mourning for their lives#

Anko: #spots DVD in Kakashi's discarded cloths and points to it#

Kurenai: #reaches for it#

Door: #opens#

Both: #gasp and are frozen in fear#

Iruka: #blinks (not nakedly)#

Anko: #figuring that they had a better chance to survive if others knew they were there (Kakashi couldn't kill them if there was this much evidence…right?)#

"KURENAIANDIARELOVERSANDWECAMETOASKYOUIFYOUWOULDBETHEFATHEROFKURENAI'SBABY!!!"

Iruka: #is startled and confused considering all of Konoha must have heard her#

Kurenai: #looks like she is about to faint #

Anko: "NO?! Then we respect your decision and wont bother you anymore!!" #grabs Kurenai and they disappear#

Kakashi: #coming out of the bathroom and slightly mad that the trap DVD he had set didn't get put to use# "What was that?"

Iruka: #trying to pretend that his friends are not lunatics# "What was what?"

Kakashi: #shrugges#

=End= . 

**You can ignore: X2 Commentary**

For those of you lost souls who where not able to figure out the game I shall now walk you through it. If for some reason you scrolled down here before reading the chapter then do not read the rest of this paragraph. Stop now! But for the rest: X2-as in times two (not ten two). As in Kakashi times two, as in, there is two of him. Get it? LOL I thought that chapter would have been the easiest to guess, but then again not everyone is on the same level of perversion as Jiraiya and I.

At first I wasn't going to write the details and was going for a more poetic approach, but I realized that it would make the chapter half as long as the others. So I took it as a writing challenge! Not to mention I would regret not doing it later. I don't know if this has been done before, but I have never come across this situation before in the KakaIru fics I have read. And I don't really like to read NC-17 or R SasuNaru fics, so I don't know if it has ever been done with them. Why don't I read them? It's just too difficult for me to picture them in sexual way. If I try, I always end up picturing them as a couple of 5 year olds humping each other due to that last opening theme song. But that won't stop me from mentioning them!

**Don't Ignore: !!!!!!!!!Prize!!!!!!!!!!**

And now!! **Suke-san's prize!** I will now don a cheerleader uniform and rally the pep! Just kidding!! Please don't leave! Seriously though, your prize is, the mental images of the following:

A really happy and cute Iruka plushie is in a bath surrounded by large bubbles. Not far away, a blushing Kakashi plushie is watching, submerged up to his nose in the bubbles, his silvery hair looks like a shark fin would before it attacks its oblivious prey.

And just because it was Suke-san!! The image of:

A wide-eyed Iruka plushie with thick eyebrows taped above its eyes. To his right, is a Gai plushie that is giving a thumbs-up as the tears of joy fall down his face; the fabric of his teeth is made of a VERY sparkly material. To his left, a passed out Kakashi plushie with squiggly eyes.

So for those of you who want a prize, you have to play!! Not to mention your guesses may inspire me to write a chapter extra. Or, you can just flat out ask for something you want in a lemon or a situation you want to see.

If nobody guesses correctly then I'll just dedicate the chapter to everyone or something. But there will be no prize if nobody attempts! So if you can't guess at all then just guess something stupid, like sandals. Also, while the lemon is posted else where, guesses for the game will only be taken on ff.net. It's just a lot less confusing that way.

**You can ignore: Reviewer Comments**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed both this posting and the last. I really love you guys! And I am really really sorry about all of the reviews signed MoonSweet getting deleted! #Bows low# Please forgive me and don't be mad!! I love you all too much to have you be mad at me! #cries# Read my profile if you want to know what I am talking about or got reviews deleted because of me.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Please review and play the game! Hints for upcoming chapters: Ch3: S.G.U. and Ch4: AB

Request ideas for other chapters, because I am thinking of stopping it at Ch4 if I can't think of anything else.


	3. SGU

Remember, the clue is in the chapter name!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or a Polaroid.

**Chapter 3: SGU **

"Kakashi, hands off!" he yelled as he made a shooing gesture with the kitchen utensil he held in his hand, "You're going to make me burn dinner!"

The older ninja backed off with a frustrated sigh. "You said tonight was going to be special!" he whined acting as if he were a child who had gotten socks for Christmas. When the only response he received from the man laboring over the meal (and ignoring his advances), was a chuckle, Kakashi decided a rant was in order. "First, you try to seduce me in by batting those pretty little eyes of yours, and then you start rubbing up against me and whispering dirty things in my ear! In public! In front of children! And you _know_ how that affects me. Trying to get me aroused in front of all those people! Then, you make me jealous by flirting with another man! And now! Now that you gotten your way, you're going to hold out on me because you derive pleasure from seeing me hot and horny! Well, no more, Hatake Kakashi is no longer your personal sex slave to use and toy with! I have feelings to ya know, and I demand to have a say in this matter. I demand sex! Right here, right now!" he finished looking quite triumphant as he gestured with his finger to the counter top. He actually looked as if he actually believed that it would _actually_ work!

Iruka looked up from his work and blinked, "Kakashi, you're _always_ hot and horny, and if you don't keep your hormones and imagination in check, you're not going to get anything. Not any of my cooking and not anything in bed, now sit down."

There was an audible sigh of defeat from his masked love as he plopped down into a nearby chair. Iruka could practically feel his lover's lecherous eye on his backside and didn't even want to think of what was going on in his even more lecherous mind. Knowing the drill, he turned around quickly to smack the hand (that had gone into a pinching mode), away from its intended target.

"I said behave!" he said sternly giving him a 'one more strike and you've got detention' glare. "And for your information, the only thing I remember about our meeting today was when you turned in your mission report..."

"And you tried to make a grab for me and force me into submission so you could have your way with me on the Hokage's Desk!"

"What!?" Iruka asked incredulously as the, oh so familiar feeling of the heat rising in his face, crept up on him. "Our hands touched when you handed it to me. That's all!"

"Well, what about all that dirty talk?"

"I invited you to come over for dinner!"

"Exactly, you invited me to _cum_ over for dinner!" He was now grinning stupidly under his mask, glad Iruka couldn't see it. Watching the chuunin try to comprehend his fantasies had become as addictive a pastime as rereading chapter 4 of Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 6...right along with seeing how many times in a day he could get Iruka to blush and how many times he could get him to...cough "Why'd you hit me?!"

"Because I know what that look means! And please don't tell me that the 'other man' you're talking about is Naruto."

"Ah see, you admit to your crimes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to play innocent. That only works on people who haven't seen you naked and begging for it."

"Arghh! I don't even know why I try sometimes." The furiously blushing Iruka turned back around to continue what he was doing when he felt a tug on his pant leg from a groveling scarecrow.

"Please Iruka! I take back what I said about not wanting to be your sex slave; you can use me and do as you please to me! You can even tie me to the tabletop, right here right now, and have your way with me. Then you can command me to pleasure myself until I pass out while you watch! So you can then do as you please with my unconscious defenseless body! " Then, as if he were a mad man on crack, he bit the ass that he had been admiring a few moments ago. He was far to into the x-rated images going through his mind to remember to defend himself, and the blow he received was probably going to leave a mark in the form of a handprint on his left cheek. Thank goodness for his facemask.

Iruka immediately regretted it, he hadn't meant to actually hurt the jounin, and it was just a reflex he had picked up when they first started dating. His lover usually dodged or played it off by grabbing his hand kissing each finger and then inserting them into his mouth suggestively. Could Kakashi have really been that in need of attention? He'd only been gone a month, granted it was the longest they'd been apart since the start of their relationship.

Sighing inwardly, Iruka had to admit he had missed him immensely and was more then eager to be in his arms again. But he thought the jounin would have wanted to come home, take a shower, have dinner and relax a bit before diving under the covers with him. Then again, knowing Kakashi, it was Iruka who should have set his priorities straight. It should have been more along the lines of come home, have sex in the shower, have a dinner consisting of strawberries and cool whip while having sex on top of the dinner table, and then crawl under the covers to take a nap. That is, before he woke Iruka up for his, "midnight snack."

"I'm sorry" Iruka said in a soft and soothing voice, and he cupped the older mans face in his hands, "Your right, I did promise you something special, but I was hoping I could show you later. I thought you'd at least want to eat something." It seemed illogical, why did he have to apologize for Kakashi's overactive sex drive? He sighed even heavier as he looked into the jounins most lethal puppy dog eye. One still being cover, he reach over and pushed up the forehead protector to reveal the sharingan also in puppy dog mode; one blue, one red. Reaching over again he uncovered the most adorable cutely pouting face he ever seen the man pull off. One of his cheeks a puffy pink color. It was all the persuasion he needed as he smiled and turned off the stove before leading his lover into their bedroom.

-

Kakashi was about two seconds from jumping his lover before he was asked to sit and wait for his 'special' gift. It was something he couldn't comprehend. How could he be receiving anything if Iruka wasn't even in the same room as him to _give_ him anything? Absolutely baffling, mind boggling even; although there were several rather interesting things he came up with that he didn't think would sit well with Iruka, or the wall that separated them for that matter. He considered spying on his koibito but immediately rethought that when the term, 'sex deprivation' came to mind. It was the threat Iruka had used to keep him there. It was rather effective, made him want to be a good boy and do as he was told. So he just sat there and waited, planning out just what he would do to his clever little dolphin as a means of revenge. Gods did he miss him.

-

In the bathroom attached to the bedroom of his house, Iruka had earlier hid a package he prayed that Kakashi would not have discovered before he could put it to use. He'd been planning for such an occasion for weeks and now was the perfect time. This was going to be a NOT Valentines Day, NOT White Day gift though he had been planning it since February. (A/N: In Japan, Valentines Day, Feb. 14, is a day when women give gifts to men and White Day, Mar. 14, is a day when men give gifts to women.) Everyone else had gotten gifts, so why not his lover and best friend. Its not like he would have minded giving him a gift on Valentines Day, he didn't hold any ego issues with admitting he was the uke of the relationship. It was the _nature_ of the gift that kept him from giving it sooner. If he had done this on Valentines Day, it would have been something Kakashi would have never let him live down. Valentines Day was about love, not about fulfilling one of your lover's twisted sexual fantasies. At least that was what Iruka's opinion was on the matter.

Peering into the package he could tell immediately that he was going to have to work up some nerve to even put the contents on. He had replayed the moment in his head several times, and if Kakashi didn't jump him, he knew exactly what he was going to say too. He was a Shinobi, he could get his emotions under control easily, but for some reason being around the silver haired man in the other room always threw this off, be it him or anyone else for that matter. Kakashi had always teased him about loosening up and trying new things, he had never been one to avoid such things; he only thought that there were some things that were not meant to be done in public, be it a straight or gay couple. Take, for example, that time when Kakashi tried to get him to sit on his lap and make out with him; call him crazy, but that sort of thing is just not done in front of a class of wide-eyed 10 year olds. Well, he'll just have to teach him who wasn't always oh-so-proper!

Sighing deeply he peaked back into the bag and took a deep breath, perhaps he was thinking too much of this. The butterflies he was getting in his stomach however were protesting very angrily to his train of thought. Maybe that was it; he just had to stop thinking. He could do that; he'd seen Naruto do it all the time. Yeah. Ok. Getting undressed quickly, he carefully and hurriedly put on half of the bags contents, lest his lover become curious as to what was taking him so long. He tucked the remaining contents back into their original hiding place and put on a nice long robe. Letting his hair down and brushing it thoroughly, he glances at the mirror and gave himself an approving nod. _To late to back out now._ Taking another deep breath he walked into the adjacent bedroom.

-

What he found there was a shock to say the least. Kakashi was laying spread eagle out on the bed with nothing on but a thin bed sheet, carelessly thrown over his more intimate areas. He had his eyes closed and was moaning softly as he pinched and massaged his own nipples, arching his back as one of his hands traveled and massaged his torso. Iruka could only stare—stare and drool. How is it he ever got to be so lucky was beyond him. But he couldn't go to his lover just yet. He would have to just enjoy the show until Kakashi gave him the attention he needed to start his own act, and knowing Kakashi's level of self-restraint, that wouldn't be a long wait. And as if right on queue a pair of mismatched and seductive eyes fixed on him.

"You took so long I though I'd have to start without you." He purred in a deep and husky voice that made Iruka shiver. _Stay calm don't lose your focus._ The scarecrow got on his knees and while tying the bed sheet around his waist. "What's wrong?" he spoke again. In the low lamplight, Iruka watched as the white bed sheet accentuated his lover's pale skin and silver hair, making the scene look surreal. "Am I losing my, touch?" He asked as his hand traveled back up his body seductively. _Stay calm don't lose your focus._ Iruka could only tell himself again. Time seemed to stand still as he watched the object of his affections run fingers through fair hair and lick his lips seductively. "Iruka…" he whined, finally giving in he sat back on his legs dishearteningly, "Doesn't that at least turn you on? I mean come on I haven't gotten that old have I?"

Chuckling softly and then clearing his voice loudly to try to keep himself from laughing and blowing the chance he got. With a hot blush on his cheeks he allowed the robe to pool on the floor around his feet as he said in the most effeminate and sexy voice he could muster:

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, I was curious about something and I was wondering if you could _teach_ me a few things." Cautious of letting down his act before knowing whether he was going to be either laughed at or mercilessly tackled and groped to death, Iruka held his breath and waited for the jounin's reaction.

Kakashi was dumbstruck with his mouth open as he stared idiotically at what he considered to be the sexiest and most erotic thing he'd ever seen in person. Standing before him was something out of his most x-rated fantasies. Iruka was dressed in a blue miniskirt and white top, complete with the matching high socks, and red scarf. The school girl uniform fit the man's slender body loosely, leaving everything to the imagination except for the remaining exposed areas that were his long slender legs and the beautifully tan skin of his midriff. His hair framed his hotly blushing face as he fidgeted with the scarf like a nervous virgin. Kakashi scanned the body repeatedly with his sharingan, as if trying to devour the site before it disappeared forever.

Iruka was quite sure that by the look on the jounin's face, he had Kakashi right where he wanted him. After letting out his breath he moved into the next part of his act.

"Sensei…are you listening?" Keeping the up the pretense as much as possible without doubling over in laughter suddenly seemed very difficult. "Sensei…" he said again with a pout as he advanced onto the bed and crawled seductively to his wide-eyed scarecrow. "You should really answer when a student _needs _you." This got Kakashi to come to attention, and from the looks of it, something behind those thin bed sheets had followed suite. Now only inches away and at eye level with one another, Iruka brushed their lips together gently and in a low and heated whisper, he mouthed against his lovers' lips, "Sensei?"

He let out an unceremonious "EEP!" as he hit the bed when Kakashi lunged at him, engaging him in a deeper kiss than any he cared to try to remember at the moment. His tongue greedily deviling into Iruka's mouth, as if it were trying to dominate him in every sense of the word, hands doing an equally possessive dance on the rest of his body. Kakashi's hand slipped under him and lifted his lower back gently, and in a not so gentle manor, began grinding the growing bulges behind their clothes together. Iruka broke from the kiss gasping and arched his back, "Sensei!" he called trying to keep the act up a bit longer, knowing full well that it would drive Kakashi wild. Kakashi let out a strangled groan of desperation and intensified his movements to the point where it became almost painful.

Kakashi on the other hand was trying desperately to get himself under control, not wanting this to end so quickly, he forced his body to stop the wild and deliciously heated friction that was building him up to a premature orgasm. Why was that suddenly so hard? What was he, sixteen again? Shish! Inwardly he scolded himself for almost losing control of his body and ultimately ending the moment. But looking into lust filled eyes, he could tell that Iruka wouldn't have complained very much. They looked at each other and said nothing, their breaths mingling as they tried to catch their breaths and calm their bodies down a bit. After a moment or so Kakashi leaned down and kissed Iruka softly, emerging with goofy grin on his face.

"For me?" he asked giddily.

Iruka blushed redder as he grinned back and nodded. "Anything for you."

Kakashi was touched. "You didn't have to do this for me." He said as Iruka smiled at him lovingly. "But you look so hot!" he said as he clanked his teeth together to emphasize his point. "Where did you get these from? They make me want to cream my pants just looking at you. Oh! Hold on a sec, I'll go get the camera!" He was about to get up but was stopped when strong legs wrapped around his waist to keep him in place.

"I don't think so." Iruka said with stern tone.

"Yeah, neither did I, but I can always hope and doesn't hurt to try." Said Kakashi as he leaned down to give Iruka another soft chaste kiss. "So were did you get these from and what's the occasion? You are really Iruka aren't you? You're not a figment of my imagination or a dream or Naruto looking for a beating are you?"

Iruka smiled again, "Don't worry, it's really me. And I got these from an old trunk in the attic; it's an old undercover uniform. Never been worn, it was still in its original packaging. It even has secret places to hold weapons and stuff." It was pretty obvious that Kakashi's mind was on other things as cool slender fingers found their way underneath his shirt to gently graze the skin of his abdomen and slowly moved farther up to brush his nipples softly. "So, do you still want to play pretend?"

"No." Kakashi breathed against he ear causing him to shiver.

He leaned down for another kiss, this one slower and deeper as his hands began to message the nipples into hardness. Iruka opened his mouth in invitation and Kakashi eagerly complied, slipping his tongue in to explore. Their tongues dueling playfully for a few moments before breaking the kiss to move farther down to Iruka's neck. Iruka moaned softly as he made his way down in a trail of searing kisses, taking the time to suck gently so as to taste and savor every inch of mocha flavored flesh. The excruciatingly slow pace making it all the more pleasurable as hands stopped their heavenly torture to untie the red scarf and lift up his shirt. Lips then found their way to erect nipples sucking gently at first before biting down hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to bleed. Iruka made a small hissing noise as he took in a sharp breath from the sudden pain, but was moaning again as warm lips found their way back to soothe and comfort.

Grinning to himself, Kakashi began to blow cool air onto the offended flesh, knowing how much Iruka hated it. The moaning stopped as Iruka furrowed his brow at the discomfort and Kakashi felt fingers entwining in his hair and leading him back down to comfort the now cold flesh. More than happy to comply Kakashi took it into his mouth and sucked hard before kissing it gently and then moving farther down.

Just because Iruka was not an active chuunin did not mean that he wasn't built like one. To the contrary, his body was built very nicely with well-toned muscles and rock hard abs. His lithe frame and kind eyes giving him an air of weakness. This however had often times proved to be a strength in that others often found themselves wanting to protect him and to protect his kindness and innocence, knowing that he would happily die first protecting them and the village.

The only evidence of his lack of fieldwork would be the softness of his skin. His hands being even softer from the number of times in the day he would have to wash chalk off of them. Kakashi was very surprised the first time he was given the pleasure of touching it, and teased him mercilessly about his use of moisturizing soap for weeks. Despite this, he secretly thanked the heavens for it each night when he came back from the cold and often harsh extremities of shinobi life. During his most recent mission to a cold and hostile country, he found himself craving it immensely, and now, he wanted to savor the moment. They could get down and dirty later, but right now he wanted to feel all the love his dolphin could give him.

Hands found there way farther down to lift up the skirt and graze silken warm legs.

Silken?

Soft yes. But silken? Kakashi ran his hands down the length of his lover's legs. Why were they so smooth? Kakashi stopped all movement to look down to where his hands where.

Iruka tensed at the confused look on his lovers face. He covered his face with his hands and waited in an embarrassed anticipation for the moment of his lover's realization.

It hit Kakashi like a ton of bricks.

"You shaved your legs?!" He blurted out looking at the man beneath him in shock.

Iruka raised his face to look at him and they both just started at each other in silence. The crimson of Iruka's face had reached a new level of brightness that Kakashi could have sworn he'd seen glow. After a few more moments of silence, they both broke out into a fit of laughter.

When the giggles subsided Kakashi was the first to speak. "God Ruka, I didn't know you could be so kinky!"

"Actually, I can be a lot kinkier than that." He said in a semi-serious tone with an impish grin on his face that reminded Kakashi of the hell-raising boy that his lover used to be.

The mischievous glint in his eyes told Kakashi to brace himself before he asked, "Oh, how so?" His dolphin had been full of surprises today and something told him whatever his lover was going to say next may be the straw that broke his self-restraint.

"Well," the man beneath him replied as he lifted his right leg to rub the silky-smooth skin against his lover's cheek. Kakashi responded by kissing the skin softly and holding the leg in place and gliding his cheek against it to show his appreciation. Iruka chuckled softly before continuing, "Maybe that's not all I shaved." He said as he bit his lip to keep from laughing again, this time from the look on his lover's face. It was the last of the surprises for this night and he'd found that he had greatly enjoyed the look of shock that he could produce on the face of the great Copy Ninja Sharingan Kakashi of Konoha (A/N: Try saying that five times fast.)

Well this was a twist on his fantasy that Kakashi hadn't expected. "Agh! I want you so bad. Fuck savoring the moment! We can do that in round two." he said before dove back down to remove the white shirt and scarf, throwing the shirt to the floor but keeping the scarf. "Lets play shall we? Iruka-_chan_?" He grinned stupidly as he held the scarf up and his perverted genius mind went to work on the many games they could play. "First we can play sex-ed class demonstrations, and then we can play you've been a bad little boy and need to be punished, then we can play you've been a bad little _girl_ and need to be punished, and then we can play sweet innocent virgin with a crush of her teacher, and then sweet innocent virgin who dresses up for _his_ teacher, and then the rich girl who always get her way and tries to seduce the reluctant new young teacher! Oh and you can't forget experimenting virgins in the gym room shower. There are so many!"

He sounded like a kid in a candy shop, all Iruka could do was blush and smile at the look of happiness on the other's face, trying hard to ignore most of the comments, praying that they never happened in real life. But he couldn't be angry with his lover, he was sure Kakashi realized this was a one time deal and would want to take advantage of the opportunity before Iruka burned the outfit. He wasn't really worried about Kakashi throwing this back in his face or merciless teasing either. That is if Kakashi ever wanted any ever again, it was always an unspoken agreement they had. They trusted each other, their relationship wasn't all about fun and sex. While they hadn't spoken the word to each other, Iruka knew he loved the other man, and hoped he felt the same way. His train of thought was broken by a passionate kissed that as strong as their first that night.

"But first, I just want to hear you scream." The predatorily look in Kakashi's eyes as enough to make Iruka shudder, he felt like a lamb awaiting slaughter. Kakashi leaned back and lifted the skirt, "Ooo, white cotton panties, classic, good choice." He didn't admire them for long as they found there way to the floor with a playful tearing noise. "So hot!" He sounded as if he were close to tears with glee.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Insert NC-17 material here. (giggles insanely) The lemon is in the review page!! Under the penname Sausweet! So if you want to read it just click on the italicized word _reveiw_ next to the number of reviews which is next to the title at the top of the page! I am so evil!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After a few moments of catching his breath, Kakashi looked down to see Iruka out cold. He pulled out slowly and got no reaction from the other man, so he gathered him into his arms and allowed his body to recuperate. Kakashi smiled as he watched the other sleep and reached down to play with the fabric of the skirt.

During his mission he'd had a lot of time to think about him, and about their relationship. He remembered closing his eyes and picturing moments like these. Waking up every morning to find heaven in his arms smiling sweetly, and then sharing every night together in unparalleled raw passion with the same person. What more could he want? But there was more to it than just the amazing sex. He loved everything about Iruka, from the way he tied his hair in the mornings, to the way he looked before he snapped and went ballistic on you. Everything from the way he had to prepare every meal with care and perfection to the way he blushed to ask if Kakashi wanted to join him and Naruto for the occasional ramen treat.

So in some dark pit hundreds of miles away, Kakashi had realized that there could be no other. No one else could make him as happy or could share the passion; he couldn't even begin to imagine a life without him anymore. What would he do, who would he turn to? It was as if his life began and ended with the seemingly fragile body in his arms right now. The thought of loosing him had become the biggest fear he had ever faced. And what had he been doing up till now? Making a name for himself yes; but it all seemed so empty now and almost pointless. If he had become stronger to protect himself, then why would he if he had no reason to live for in the first place?

So in his hours of waiting in silence and in darkness, he came to the conclusion that he was in love with the dolphin. Far more than he could ever love any other, and even more than he loved himself. For a kiss, he would leave the world of the shinobi behind and do something crazy like open a ramen stand. It was unbelievable, he'd never thought this true love thing could happen to him, but here he was, a fool for the one he loved. At the same time it was almost too much to bear, to many new feelings and uncomfortably fuzzy thoughts. He sighed, there was no point in getting his thoughts jumbled or trying to reason. He would just have to tell the man when he woke and hope that this would be something that could last forever. Even if Iruka rejected him, it would not alter the way he felt, but to hear him return the feelings made Kakashi feel like there was no force in the world that could keep him from his love.

His thoughts were cut short as he felt a stir from the man beside him. Looking down, he watched beautiful chocolate colored eyes open slowly and lock onto his own. A smile graced soft pink lips as a blush formed around the sexy scar across the bridge of his nose.

"You were amazing!" Iruka said in an almost excited whisper, earning a slight chuckle for the man. Leaning in Iruka kissed the man softly on the lips before shifting his weight to be able to better see his lover. Moving closer he planted soft and slow sensual butterfly kisses along his lover's face and jaw line, occasionally nipping at the skin. He knew Kakashi loved it when he did this, especially after a long mission. The skin of his face would be extra sensitive after being masked for an entire month. The goofy looking grin and the slight tinge of pink of Kakashi's cheeks told Iruka that he was enjoying it immensely.

"I love you." It was just barely audible, but the emotion in it was unmistakable.

Iruka stopped mid movement and froze. Moving back to be able to look into the other's eyes his mind went blank.

"I love you." The words came again louder than before, sounding more like a declaration then a confession this time.

Iruka was at a loss for words, his eyes misting slightly from the joy he was feeling. "I love you too." He chocked out. It was just too wonderful. They smiled lovingly at each other for a moment. But the moment didn't last long as Iruka lunged at him with a passion that startled Kakashi.

The kiss was rough and slightly clumsy and Iruka moved hastily to straddle the others hips. Kakashi laughed happily into the kiss at his lover's sudden burst of energy. The night was promising to be an interesting one indeed.

-

The next morning Kakashi was startled awake by a bright flash. He was confused to find Iruka standing over him with a Polaroid. The look on his face was promising mischief.

"Just a little something to keep with me while you're away on another long mission." He left quickly with a smug smile on his face. He was such a hypocrite!

Kakashi was still slightly groggy and only after a few moments passed did he realize what had happened. He looked down to find himself still wearing the skirt from the night before and his ankles and hands were still bound. Smiling to himself he called out, "You should see what I keep with me in that portable DVD player!"

End -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Well I hope you liked this chapter, it was actually the first I ever wrote…. back in February of LAST year, so if it's a bit different then my usually style I have to sincerely apologize.

Did you get the clue? SGU? It stands for School Girl Uniform! Yay!

And here is the prize for all of you wonderful people who guessed oh so horribly wrong that I nearly split my sides. (One of the worst guesses was from my own beta reader Sketch: 'Semen Garnished Umino.' Or my new friend Faraway4today, who guessed: 'sexy girl umino,' which was really close. And there were sooo many others that all got deleted!

I tried to put it here but it wont work so its in the review section next to the lemon! You may have already seen it!

Review-kudasai! Last chapter coming up unless I get some good ideas!


End file.
